


Artistic

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge #177: Chips at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/)

The Doctor squinted at the coral-like strut in the TARDIS control room. Then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it. A tiny piece of material flew across the room and hit the wall with a ceramic “ping.”

An hour later, Martha came into the room. “What are you doing?” she asked exasperatedly as she walked over, crunching tiny chips of coral underfoot. The Doctor stepped away from his work, and Martha stopped short with a gasp.

“The Master? Oh man, have you got it bad,” she said, and shook her head.

“And sweep up this mess, eh?”


End file.
